


Silly/Fluffy Reveal Stories

by GreenieMerry



Series: Stupid Reveal Stories [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Suggestions, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenieMerry/pseuds/GreenieMerry
Summary: I'm looking for prompts and suggestions.





	Silly/Fluffy Reveal Stories

Okay, so as if I don't have enough on my plate as it is and I don't know if this is allowed, but I had this idea this afternoon to do a series of one-shot reveal/post-reveal l fics. I thought it would also be fun to get prompts and ideas from you, for silly and or reveal/post-reveal stories. 

There really aren't any "rules", I basically just want it to keep it "G" rated as much as possible. I may go up to "T" if I feel the prompt calls for it, namely for cursing <s>Marinette</s> teenagers.

in the comments let me know your one word/one sentence/song lyric you have. 

if you want established relationship, pre-relationship 

what part of the love square you want to focus on. This is optional, but if it isn't indicated then I will focus on either Ladynoir or Adrienette 

indicate if you want it to be a one-sided reveal, if not I'm going to assume that it's a reveal for both of them.

This is silly and for fun, so focus on humorous, silly, and fluffy ways they accidentally/on purpose reveal themselves to each other.

I have no timeline for this, I will get to these prompts as I can, and I'll try not to let it interfere with my work on "Some Days" or "Miraculous Mix-Up"

Most of all, be nice to each other in the comments. 

Thank you and have fun!


End file.
